The present invention relates to motorcycles and, more particularly, to means for mounting audio equipment therein.
In a motorcycle equipped with an acoustical unit such as a radio, a pair of speakers are mounted substantially at both end portions inside the fairing which encloses the front and both side portions of the body of the motorcycle. Under this arrangement, in the case where two persons ride on the motorcycle, the position of the person on the rear seat is further from the speakers than that of the rider (driver) on the front seat. Accordingly, because of this fact and since the sound from the speakers is somewhat blocked by the driver, it is difficult for the person on the rear seat to hear it.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide speakers also in the rear portion so that the rider on the rear seat can easily hear the speaker-generated sound to about the same extent as the rider on the front seat. However, since the aforementioned fairing is not provided at the rear portion of the motorcycle body, there arises a problem concerning where the rear speakers are to be mounted.
It is to the amelioration of this problem, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.